plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetpack Jester
This is a story about Jester Zombie that accidentally travel to Far Future and "get" a jetpack. Created by Ariq1144. Characters *Peashooter *Peasant Zombie *Buckethead Peasant *Magnet-shroom *Jester Zombie *Conehead Peasant *Penny *Jetpack Zombie *Dr. Zomboss *Future Zombie *Mecha-Football Zombie *Potato Mine *Cactus *Fume-shroom *Squash Prologue In the Dark Ages, the plants are battling against the zombies... Peashooter: "Keep shooting them!" Peasant Zombie: "Graghbrainz..." Buckethead Peasant: "Mebucketrargh..." Magnet-shroom: "Not while I'm here!" *Jester Zombie enters the lawn, and the Jester theme plays* '' '''Jester Zombie:' "..." Peashooter: "The Jester!" The Jester Zombie spins very hard, then it got throwed out to the back of the lawn... Peashooter: "Ouch! That's gonna leave a mark." Conehead Peasant: "Peaz..." Peashooter: "Hey, not so fast!" *shoot peas at Conehead Peasant* Meanwhile, at the back of the lawn... Jester Zombie: "Grargh..." *Jester Zombie found Penny* Jester Zombie: "Ooh!" *gets near Penny* Penny: "Hey! What are you doing here? Don't press those buttons! Argh!" *Jester Zombie and Penny are traveling through time* Chapter 1: Future Jester In the Far Future... *Jester Zombie and Penny appear from thin air* Penny: "Now look at waht you've done! You broke my engines! Now I can't get back!" Jester Zombie: *Scratching head* "Brainz?" Suddenly, Jester Zombie see a Jetpack Zombie flying with his jetpack... Jester Zombie: *The Jester theme plays* "Wow! Brarararainz!" *follows Jetpack Zombie* Penny: "Hey! Do you even listened to me!?" Jester Zombie: "Wuip!" Penny: "Ugh. Now I'll have to fix the engines myself." The Jester Zombie keeps following Jetpack Zombie... Jetpack Zombie: "Hmm... That guy keeps following me..." Jester Zombie: Jester Backstroke.gif Jetpack Zombie: "Hmm... I better go ask him who is he." *The Jetpack Zombie get down* Jetpack Zombie: "Hey, who are you? I haven't seen you around here." Jester Zombie: Jester Backstroke.gif Jetpack Zombie: "Uh... What are you doing?" *The Jester Zombie jumps, spins, then fall hardly* Jetpack Zombie: "...Who... Are you?" Jester Zombie: "Jester!" Jetpack Zombie: "Uh... Jester?" Jester Zombie: "Jester! Jester Jester Jester Jester! JESTER!!! Brainz." Jester Backstroke.gif Jetpack Zombie: "(Whispers) This guy is starting to creep me out. Wait, where is he?" Jester Zombie: *Wears the jetpack* Jetpackless Zombie: "Waitwaitwaitwait NO!" Jetpack Jester: *Flies with jetpack* "JESTEREDO!!!"" Jetpackless Zombie: "Oh no..." *The Jester theme plays, showing Jetpack Jester doing the backstroke while flying* Chapter 2: Future Zombie Headquarter At the Future Zombie Headquarter (FZH)... Dr. Zomboss: "How's it going?" Future Zombie: "Everything's according to plan, sir! Soon we're going to have the Anti-Projectile Gun!" Dr. Zomboss: "Yes, yes! With the Anti-Projectile Gun, we'll be able to deflect any projectiles! Mwuahahaha-" *The Jester theme plays and Jetpack Jester fly through* Dr. Zomboss: "-haha. HA!? JESTER!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Jetpack Jester: Jester Backstroke.gif Dr. Zomboss: "...GET HIM!" *Future Zombies attacks Jetpack Jester, but Jetpack Jester deflects all the projectiles* Future Zombie: "Sir! He keeps deflects everything!" Dr. Zomboss: "WHAT!? HE-... is great!" Future Zombie: "What do you mean, sir?" Dr. Zomboss: "Think about it, Future Zombie! If we can get his power to our Anti-Projectile Gun..." Future Zombie: "Brilliant idea, sir!" Dr. Zombie: "Everyone! Catch him, ALIVE! Uh, I mean, UNDEAD!" Mecha-Football Zombie: "Let me push him! He is no mach for my power of pushing!" *Jetpack Jester deflect Mecha-Football Zombie* Mecha-Football Zombie: "Yikes!" *Someone knocks the door* Dr. Zomboss: "Yeah? Get in!" Jetpackless Zombie: "Excuse me, I was looking for- There you are!" Jetpack Jester: "?" Chapter 3: Here Comes The Plants! Meanwhile, at the empty lawn in the Far Future... *Penny appear from thin air* Peashooter: "Wow! The Far Future! Haven't come here lately..." Penny: "Remember: Our mission is to locate the Jester." Peashooter: "Yeah, I know, I know!" Penny: "I just tell you in case you forgot-" Peashooter: "Look!" *The Jester theme plays, showing the entire Future Zombie Headquarter shaking* Potato Mine: "Woah...! What do you think made that entire huge building shakes?" *The entire FZH collapsed, showing Jetpack Jester floating* Potato Mine: "Well, I think we all already know." Peashooter: "The Jester!!!" Jetpack Jester: *Look right, look left, scratch head* Cactus: "Catch him!!!" Fume-shroom: "(On top of jumping Squash) I'm ready!" Squash: "We're going on the maximum speed!" *Fume-shroom, riding squash, getting near to floating Jetpack Jester* Fume-shroom: "CLIFFS!!!" Squash: "Get ready!" *Squash jumped highly, punched Jetpack Jester in slow-mo* Jetpack Jester: "OOO... ARGH!" *One of the buttons on the back of Jetpack Jester's jetpack is flashing rapidly* Jetpack Jester: "Uh-oh!" Fume-shroom: "Take. THIS!" *Fume-shroom shoots fumes at Jetpack Jester* Jetpack Jester: *Is falling* "Aaaarrgghh!!!" BOOM!!! *Jester Zombie falls near the cliffs, Squash and Fume-shroom lands* Fume-shroom: "Yesh!" Jester Zombie: *Eyes rolls at different direction* Peashooter: "Nowhere's to run, Jester! You can choose the easy way, or the hard way!" Jester Zombie: Jester Backstroke.gif Cactus: "...I don't think he understand you." Peashooter: "Well, hard way then! Plants, attack!" The Plants attack the Jester Zombie, but Jester Zombie keeps deflecting them all... Cactus: "Did you forgot he can deflect projectiles?" Peashooter: *Is sweating* "I... actually... forgot..." Cactus: "I think I have a better idea. Fume-shroom!" Fume-shroom: "I'm here." Cactus: "You know your job." Fume-shroom: "Producing yeast spores for bakery?" Cactus: *Facepalm* "No! I mean, attack that Jester Zombie!" Fume-shroom: "Oh. Alrighty! Jester, prepare to taste my fumes!" Jester Zombie: Jester Backstroke.gif Fume-shroom: "Alright! HYAAAAA!!!" Suddenly, this music plays. Dr. Zomboss: "Not so fast!" *punch Fume-shroom* Fume-shroom: "Argh!" *get knocked out* Suddenly, there was Dr. Zomboss on top of his Zomblimp coming from the cliffs! Peashooter: "DR. ZOMBOSS!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Dr. Zomboss: "Mwuahahahahaha!!!" To Be Continued... Musics Category:Fanfics